


Shitty Romcoms and- oops! fingering

by 38fandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Morality | Patton Sanders, Daddy Kink, Female Morality | Patton Sanders, Food mention, Genderfluid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, Remy uses They/Them, binding mention, patton as payton, payton is a slut, quick round on a movie night, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/38fandoms/pseuds/38fandoms
Summary: Payton and Remy (genderfluid and uses they/them, I just couldn't be bothered to change the name) have a movie night. Remy gets bored. Shenanigans ensue. Cuddles also ensue, like, the entire time.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 31





	Shitty Romcoms and- oops! fingering

**Author's Note:**

> look i wrote this as the fanfiction equivalent of a thirst trap for my gf cause we're basically the characters so uh. read it or dont this is here so i can share it to her as a link anyway enjoy

Remy opened their mouth expectantly and Payton reached up to feed them a Cheeto over her shoulder with a small giggle. She squirmed in their lap to get comfy as they wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheek.

"Babe, this movie sucks," they commented, cringing at the stupid rom-com Payton had bullied them into watching.

"It does not!" she argued, reaching for the gummy bears and leaning back against their chest. "You're just so used to all those gory movies you make me sit through."

"Yeah, cause those are awesome. Gimme popcorn," they demanded, holding their mouth open again as Payton sighed and stuffed a few pieces into their mouth.

Payton hummed along with some cheesy song and Remy quickly got bored, resting their chin on her shoulder as they started to form an idea.

They hummed along to distract her as the hand resting on her waist slowly snaked down to her inner thigh, rubbing gently. As much as they wanted to tease her for a while, the element of surprise was more important, so they went right in, and started rubbing between her legs.

Payton gasped and made a weak effort to bat their hand away, clamping her thighs shut to make it harder for them. They just snickered softly and kissed at her neck as they pulled her thighs apart with ease, continuing to rub her through her sweatpants.

"M- mmm... you're a jerk," she grumbled, bucking her hips against their touch. They grinned and nipped slightly at her neck, rubbing her a little harder.

"I know. Am I hearing a no?" Payton huffed and crossed her arms, holding back noises. Remy grinned. "That's what I thought, baby. Now watch your movie and let me take care of you." They felt Payton shiver as they slipped a hand into her pants, drifting all the way down to tease a finger at her entrance.

"G- gh..."

"Hush, baby," they purred, pulling the finger away and focusing on her clit instead. They rubbed slowly, pushing her legs wider apart as she squirmed and whimpered.

"C- come on, please don't tease me," she begged under her breath.

"Never said I was," they defended, keeping their slow pace. "You're just desperate. We're going slow this time, whether you like it or not, understood, babygirl?"

She gulped. "Y- yes, daddy..." She tried to relax, holding onto the sheets to ground herself from the shallow waves of pleasure coursing through her.

"Such a good girl," they purred, praising her and reaching up to rub at her chest as well. "You take my orders so well, don't you?"

Payton tilted her head back and moaned at the extra stimulation. "I- I need your fingers, daddy, _please!_ Please fuck me," she panted.

"You're lucky you're cute," they growled, working two fingers into her. "But that's all you're getting. You're gonna sit still,shut up, and let me take care of you like a good little slut, alright?"

Payton squeaked at the harsh tone but quickly nodded. "Y- yes, daddy!"

Remy grinned and bit down on her neck as they started slowly pushing their fingers in and out of her, elliciting small moans and whines from the girl in their lap.

"So gorgeous, babygirl, you take me so well," they complimented, shushing her soft noises. "Just focus on the TV. Not on me."

Payton nodded and did her best not to beg for more, still squirming uselessly. Remy crooked their fingers just right and rubbed against her g-spot and Payton _wailed._

"Ohh yes right there right there right there fuck me _please!!!_ " Remy growled and gave in to their desire to hear her scream and fucked her quickly, jabbing their fingertips against that spot every time as Payton scrambled for something to hold onto, landing on Remy's hair and a pillow with her eyes rolling back and involuntary noises clawing their way out of her throat.

"O- ohhh fuck I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum," she gasped, pushing her legs as wide apart as she could, the movie entirely forgotten. "Pleeeease can I cum daddy?!"

Remy sighed, arm hardly even tired from just this. "Fine, but you're fucking lucky, got it? Cum for me," they said, licking a stripe up her neck and finger-fucking her as fast as they possibly could.

Payton practically screamed their name with her legs trembling as she came on their fingers, squeezing her legs shut tight as Remy fucked her through it.

Payton let out a soft breath as she came down, melting like putty against her partner's body.

"Ohhh, gosh, that was... awesome," she giggled weakly.

Remy pulled their fingers out and licked them clean with a smirk. "I'm glad you liked it, darling. Next time, I won't be so merciful." Payton shivered and nodded.

"T- thank you... that was really nice," she sighed happily.

"Of course, darling. Do you need water or anything?" They kissed her cheek, reaching for a nearby water bottle.

"Nah," she decided. "Just cuddles." She turned onto her side and curled up into their chest. "You should take your binder off, I'm gonna sleep and you should too," she yawned. Sleeping after a quick round wasn't uncommon for them. They could both go several more times, but Payton could very easily pass out after one round and Remy is just permanently exhausted. "Plus, tiddy pillow..."

Remy chuckled softly and held her up for a moment as they took off their binder and set it aside. "There. Tiddy pillow. Happy now?"

Payton grinned and planted her head there, shutting her eyes. "Yissss, very happy... I love you," she said, wrapping her arms around them and squeezing tight.

"I love you too, baby," they whispered, petting her hair and kissing the top of her head. "Get some rest, doll."

Payton mumbled something incomprehensible and fell asleep in seconds, a little pleased smile on her face. Remy found themselves with a fond little smile on their face and turned off the TV, relaxing into the bed and falling asleep soon after.


End file.
